Firefly (Arkhamverse)
Garfield Lynns, besser bekannt als Firefly, ist ein Schurke in der Arkhamverse-Videospielserie. Er taucht als Antagonist in Arkham Origins auf und kehrt in Arkham Knight zurück, wo er als Hauptschurke der Mission "Arkham in Flammen" ist. Biographie Vergangenheit Lynns arbeitete als Pyrotechniker in den Panessa Filmstudios. Als das Filmstudio schließen musste und der Firmenchef Tomaso Panessa Lynns verriet, dass er gefeuert werden würde, spritzte der wütende Lynns ihm Nitroglytzerin in die brennende Zigarre und tötete Panessa somit. Lynns fand neue Anstellung beim Militär, verbrannte sich aber unabsichtlich selbst. Sein Körper wurde schrecklich verbrannt und wurde durch dieses Ereignis zudem wahnsinnig. Nachdem der Großteil seines Körpers von Brandnarben entstellt war, entwickelte Lynns eine Besessenheit von Feuer. Er begann fanatisch, Feuer zu legen, und legte im Verlauf der Jahre 178 Feuer mit 52 Todesopfern. Als der Pyromane Firefly stahl Lynns ein Jetpack und Militärwerkzeug und baute sich eine Rüstung zusammen, die er fortan nutzte. Arkham Origins Als der Schurke Joker das Verbrecherimperium von Black Mask übernimmt und heimlich dessen Rolle einnimmt, heuert er acht berüchtigte Attentäter an, um Batman während der Weihnachtsnacht zu ermorden. Er bietet für Batmans Tod 50 Millionen Dollar und Firefly ist einer der Acht, die nach Gotham reisen um Batman zu töten. Im Verlauf der Nacht hält Firefly sich zuerst zurück. Als Joker im Royal Hotel ein Treffen mit seinen Assassinen einberuft, sind Deathstroke und Copperhead bereits aus dem Weg geräumt. Firefly hat seinen Versuch auf Batmans Leben jedoch noch gar nicht begonnen. Nachdem Joker den Electrocutioner für sein Versagen tötet und das Treffen für beendet erklärt, fliegt Firefly mit seinem Jetpack aus dem Fenster des Penthouses und fliegt zur Gotham Pioneer's Bridge. Er nimmt einige Menschen dort als Geiseln und versieht die Brücke mit Sprengsätzen um Batman anzulocken. Nachdem Firefly Batman öffentlich herausfordert und droht, die gesamte Brücke zu sprengen falls jemand außer Batman auftaucht, ist Batman gezwungen, sich auf die Brücke zu begeben. Anstatt sich Firefly direkt zu stellen, schleicht sich Batman zuerst ins Innere der Brücke und entschärft drei der vier Bomben. Erst dann stellt er sich Firefly oben auf der Brücke. Nachdem Batman dort einige von Fireflys Handlangern niedergeschlagen hat, fliegt Firefly selbst heran. Batman ruft ihm zu, dass Joker am Hotel gefasst wurde und es somit kein Kopfgeld gibt. Er droht, dass er Firefly aufhalten wird falls dieser sich nicht ergibt, aber Firefly attackiert Batman mit seinem Flammenwerfer. Batman weicht den Flammen aber aus und befestigt seine Batclaw an Fireflys Jetpack. Als Firefly die Flucht ergreift und davonfliegt, zieht er somit Batman hinter sich her der sich schließlich an der Brücke festhalten kann und Firefly zurückzieht. Dabei lässt Firefly den Zünder für die letzte Bombe fallen. Firefly dreht daraufhin um und schießt Feuer auf Batman, welcher aber Deckung hinter den Fahrzeugen auf der Brücke nimmt und Fireflys Jetpack mit Klebegranaten verklebt. Dies führt dazu, dass Batman Firefly während Fireflys kurzer Regungslosigkeit einige Batarangs auf Firefly werfen kann, welche ihn lange genug schwächen so dass Batman Firefly mit der Batclaw heranziehen und auf ihn einschlagen kann. Um sich zu wehren feuert Firefly einen neuen Feuerstoß aus seinem Flammenwerfer. Damit trifft er Batman zwar nicht, jagt aber ein Auto in die Luft unter dem sich der Zünder befand. Als Firefly dies sieht, stürmt er auf den Zünder zu und packt ihn, bevor Batman ihn stoppen kann. Nachdem Firefly wieder in die Luft gestiegen ist und einigen Abstand zur Brücke genommen hat drückt er den Zünder, ist aber überrascht als nichts passiert. Die letzte Bombe wurde während des Kampfs nämlich von James Gordon deaktiviert. Außer sich vor Zorn stürzt sich Firefly erneut auf Batman, was zu einem Kampf über die ganze Brücke führt. Firefly kann Batman schließlich in einem Feuerinferno einkreisen, Batman kann aber die selbe Technik wie zuvor anwenden um Fireflys Jetpack zu verkleben und ihn mit der Batclaw an sich zu ziehen. Firefly versucht wieder zu fliehen, Batman bleibt aber an ihm hängen. Dadurch hat Firefly sein Jetpack nicht richtig unter Kontrolle und Batman kann sich bis an Firefly heranziehen und sein Jetpack mit den Klebegranaten sabotieren. Dies führt dazu, dass die beiden auf den Pfeiler der Brücke stürzen wo Batman endlich die Oberhand gewinnt. Er reißt Firefly sein Jetpack ab und schlägt den Schurken bewusstlos. Er fesselt ihn und lässt den bewusstlosen Firefly von dem Brückenpfeiler herabhängen, wo er dann schließlich von Gordon und dem GCPD in Empfang genommen wird. Zwischenzeitlich Firefly wird in Blackgate inhaftiert und später nach Arkham Asylum transferiert. Dort kam er in Kontakt mit dem wahren Black Mask, dem er später zur Flucht verhalf als Black Mask in das Hochsicherheitsgefängnis Arkham City gesperrt wurde. Durch Fireflys Hilfe wurde Black Mask zu dem ersten Mann, dem die Flucht aus Arkham City gelungen ist, aber er wurde kurze Zeit später wieder erwischt und erneut nach Arkham City gebracht. Firefly hingegen konnte einer Verhaftung entgehen. Arkham Knight Als die Feuerstation 17 in Gotham geschlossen werden muss, will der Feuerwehrchief Raymond Underhill seine Truppen vor der Arbeitslosigkeit retten. Daher macht er einen Deal mit Firefly, den er anheuert um leere Gebäude in Gotham anzuzünden damit die 17. Einheit der Stadt beweisen kann, dass sie noch benötigt wird. Firefly willigt ein und sucht sich damit unabsichtlich den Tag aus, an dem auch Scarecrow und seine Truppen die Stadt an Halloween angreifen. Scarecrow versichtert Firefly, dass die Stadt unter Belagerung stehen wird und er somit problemlos seinem Hobby frönen kann. Im Zuge der Nacht brennt Firefly tatsächlich einige Gebäude nieder. Als die 17. Einheit in die verlassene Stadt zurückkehrt, um die Stadt zu retten, sieht Firefly das als Verrat und eine persönliche Beleidigung an und attackiert den Truck der Feuerwehr. Er lässt die Feuerwehrmänner zurück damit sie lebendig verbrennen und bekommt somit nicht mit, dass die Feuerwehrmänner überleben und ins Innere der Stadt fliehen können. Firefly macht es sich nun zum Ziel, aus Rache die Feuerwehrstationen in Gotham niederzubrennen. Er beginnt in der Bristol-Station, wo er die Sprinkleranlage deaktiviert und dann sein Feuer legt. Allerdings befindet sich Batman nach wie vor in Gotham und macht sich auf zur Feuerstation - anfangs nur um das Feuer zu löschen. Als Batman die Sprinkleranlage wieder aktiviert kann das Feuer gelöscht werden, allerdings bricht der wütende Firefly mit seinem Jetpack durch das Fenster nach draußen. Firefly fliegt davon, wird aber von Batman in seinem Batmobil verfolgt. Obwohl er versucht, Batman mit Brandbomben zu stoppen kann Batman schließlich zu Firefly aufholen, da sein Jetpack keinen Treibstoff mehr hat. Batman kann Firefly dadurch zwar niederschlagen, letztlich kann Firefly sich aber mit seinem Jetpack davonmachen. Er attackiert weitere Feuerwehrstationen, aber jedes Mal kann Batman die Flammen löschen und Firefly davonjagen. Nachdem Firefly zwei Mal nur knapp entkommen ist, will er schließlich die letzte Station, die Otisberg-Station, niederbrennen. Erneut wird er von Batman gestoppt, der Firefly nach einer weiteren Verfolgungsjagd diesmal völlig niederschlagen kann. Daraufhin nutzt er kurzerhand Fireflys Jetpack, um dem Schurken ins Revier des GCPD zu bringen wo Firefly mit den restlichen Verbrechern in eine Zelle gesperrt wird. Galerie FireflyJokerMeeting.png|Firefly macht sich auf zur Brücke FireflyTauchtAuf.png|Firefly zeigt sich Batman BatmanAnFirefly.png|Batman wird von Firefly davongezogen FireflyZieht.png|Firefly zieht an dem Batclaw-Seil FireflyGreiftAn.png|Firefly attackiert Batman FireflyZünder.png|Firefly will die Brücke sprengen FireflyKampf.png|Firefly bekämpft Batman FireflyAmBoden.png|Firefly ist am Boden FireflyGeschlagen.png|Batman schlägt Firefly nieder FireflyVerprügelt.png|Batman besiegt Firefly erneut FireflyInhaftiert.png|Firefly in seiner Zelle Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Arkhamverse-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner